cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
One-Man Army
One-Man Army Flag of OMA Motto: Helping the Oppressed, Fighting the Oppressors Team Color Green Formation 1 April 2010 by: Jalal Type Military Alliance Headquarters Tehran, Iran Membership 5 Nations Official Language English Secretary General Jalal Website OMA Official Website [http://cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=One-Man%20Army Stats] Strength 9,270 Average Strength 1,854 Score 0.10 Other Officials *Diplomat: *Minister of Defense: *Minister of Domestic Affairs: *Minister of Foreign Affairs: *Minister of Finance: *Minister of Agriculture: *Minister of Telecommunication: *Minister of Immigration: One-Man Army (OMA) is a 'Cyber Nations' Alliance. All members honour the green banner. Founded in 2010, One-Man Army is a small Alliance that is recruiting new and experienced nations in its quest to become in the top 10 Great Alliances in Cyber Nations. History Formtation The One-Man Army (also called 'Green Army) Alliance was founded on 20 June 2010 and choose green to be the Alliance's colour. The One-Man Army focuses on growth in all fields and protection of oppressed nations. One-man Army is neutral to all but those who show aggression for land, technology and destruction. UIR War On the 25th June 2010, a new One-Man Army (OMA) member has declared war on one of The United Incorporated Republics (UIR) member. A few minutes later, I (Jalal) the Secretary General of OMA was attacked by a member of UIR. After some messages, I found out about the reason of the war. I tried diplomacy but that did not make peace, a few minutes later, I was attacked again by 2 other UIR members. I informed my member to continue their attacks since diplomacy could not bring peace. I retaliated by attacking 3 official leaders of UIR. At first I was on the defensive and receiving heavy losses as I was at war with 6 members of UIR. A few days into the war, the tables had turned, I was on the offensive gaining victory in every battle thanks to my 5 Guerrilla Camp improvements. The UIR had noticed their near extinction and sent offers of peace. I demanded a compensation for the war but the UIR were stubborn and declined the peace offer. Days had past and the UIR were desperate to end the war, other alliances supportive of UIR acted as "Good cop, Bad cop", but all the threats could not stop me from declaring a ceasefire, so I continued the war. I was also financially supported by alliances who were enemies of UIR. These alliances had promised me support throughout the war but had betrayed me later on, I did not receive any financial support and could not keep up the war. I was sending them messages back and forth about the financial support. Therefore I agreed to peace with the UIR alliance and the war ended on 30 June 2010. The United Incorporated Republics (Defeat) - One-Man Army (Victory) 25 June 2010 - 30 June 2010 MO War On the 28th June 2010, a Midnight Order (MO) member in support of UIR had attacked a One-Man Army (OMA) member. After receiving the news, I had attacked that member of MO. A few minutes later, I (Jalal) was attacked by another member of MO. Thanks to my 5 Guerrilla Camp improvements, I managed to inflict the heavy casualties. A day later, MO declared peace and OMA accepted. Midnight order (Draw) - One-Man Army (Draw) 28 June 2010 - 29 June 2010 Sajasabie War On the 30th June 2010, 2 members of Sajasabie had attacked me (Jalal) with no warning. Just a few minutes after peace was declared with UIR, I had set my DEFCON level to 5 Peacetime readiness. The Sajasabie had caught me completely off-guard and attacked me with heavy casualties. The Sajasabie are allied with the UIR and claim the war is in defense of UIR, but why now? Peace was declared between OMA and UIR a few minutes ago. Day 6, war has ended and peace was declared. Sajasabie (Draw) - One-Man Army (Draw) 30 June 2010 - 5 July 2010 Charter Coming Soon Category:Alliances Category:Green team alliances Category:One-Man Army